fusionfallfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mayor
The Mayor is the short, pickle loving, often dimwitted, but still caring mayor of Townsville and the one responsible for sending the Powerpuff Girls on missions. He can be found at Belediye Binası, and has the other end of The Hotline, the small phone found in Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. FusionFall Fuse'un Gelişi War Against Fuse The Future The Mayor, like many other characters, does not appear in the Gelecek. He might have died when Fuse destroyed some of the last strongholds on Earth. The Past The real brains behind the Mayor's administration is his assistant, Miss Sara Bellum, an extremely tall woman whose face is never seen on screen throughout the entire series (except in the special, but for a split second). No one knows what happened to Miss Bellum, as she is not by the Mayor's side in FusionFall (most likely because Miss Bellum doesn't have a face and it would be extremely hard to make her game self like her cartoon self, though there are statues of Miss Bellum by the remains of Townsville Park and in the Infected Zone (with their heads broken off)), but she is probably still alive, because the Mayor sometimes calls her when contacting the hero. Mayor's Assistant "The Mayor heard about your accomplishments and wants to see you. You might even get the key to the city. Can you go?" ― Blossom telling the hero that the Mayor wants to see him/her Like everyone else who is barely active in the war, the Mayor hears of the hero's accomplishments and asks Blossom to give the hero a message stating that he would like to see the one doing all these things. Blossom relays the message and the hero sets out for City Hall. With the expectation of receiving the key to the city, the hero happily arrives at City Hall, but those hopes are dashed when the Mayor tells the player that he all he needs are some pickles. The hero goes to a pickle cart (which is fewer than five feet from where the Mayor is standing), delivers the pickles to the Mayor, and the Mayor gives a reward he received from Blossom to the hero. A few minutes later the Mayor sends the hero on a more important mission. The hero must recover the keys to the city in a mission timed by the Mayor. The hero takes off quickly and in no time recovers all the keys and returns to the Mayor for a reward. Nano Development As the war heats up, DexLabs and Mandark Endüstrisi work together to obtain samples from characters and turn them in for Nano development. Dexbot Q-12 of Şehir İstasyonu sends the hero to recover the Mayor's monocle. On arriving at City Hall, the hero talks to the Mayor. The Mayor misunderstands the hero and asks if the hero wants his monocle to make a banana. He then gives the hero his monocle, finally understanding that it is to make a Nano. He states that Ms. Bellum told him to give it to the hero if it were ever asked for. This verifies that Ms. Bellum is indeed alive and might be inside of the Mayor's office. Gereksiz Bilgiler * Like other characters, he too has a Fusion; it is at the Kuzey Pokey North infected zone and Blossom considers this Fusion a "little pest." *The Mayor is one of the characters that look most like their original designs. Category:NPC'ler Category:Karakterler Category:İnsanlar Category:Erkek Category:Gri Saçlı Category:Siyah Gözlü